Holding Hands
by FyoraHime
Summary: A doubles contest seems like a bizarre idea to Drew, but with the perfect partner, maybe it's not such a bad idea after all. Contestshipping one-shot fluff! Part of my 30 Day OTP Challenge from dA.


"Are you ready?"

The corners of his mouth twitched and contorted his lips into a small smirk. "Of course. You didn't think I would back out, did you?" Bright green eyes flickered to focus on the brunette on his left, who had folded her arms across her chest.

"I know you wouldn't chicken out!" she huffed. She almost seemed insulted by the implication; by now, she knew him well enough to know that he would never flee from this type of challenge.

He chuckled softly and gazed up at the luminous screen above their heads. The pair of coordinators currently onstage continued with their appeal performance. Initially, the concept of a team tournament for a Pokémon contest caused Drew to roll his eyes and perhaps fueled him with unnecessary arrogance. Double team performances were difficult enough when both Pokémon belonged to only one trainer; only chaos could result from two trainers attempting to work in tandem! Besides, who could he trust to share a stage with him that could keep up with his coordinating style? What other trainer had the skill and finesse to not only handle his or her own performance, but also cooperate with someone else? What amount of experience was necessary for a trainer to be in tune with his or her own Pokémon as well as an entirely different person as well as that person's party?

The answer took form in the spunky, sweet, silly lass beside him. May was no ordinary coordinator—not in Drew's eyes. She had the big appetite of a Munchlax, an even bigger heart, and beauty and brains to match. He was not the type to gush over these details aloud, though. May would never, _ever_ hear him say these words. Despite the fact that he would never verbalize his feelings, their intensity would never diminish. He had found other ways to express his sentiments: a playful taunt, a rose (or ten), making sure she stayed out of trouble, and now, joining this ridiculous partners contest.

"We're next!" May breathed, still staring up at the screen. "Before we head out, though…"

She trailed off, and he turned to look at her with a perplexed expression. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now," he joked, although her sudden change in demeanor did alarm him a little.

"No way! I just have a couple of rules!" she exclaimed, turning her head away from him in a sassy manner. "Rule number one: No trying to outshine each other. We're a team."

"No promises," he replied coolly, which earned him a jab from May's elbow.

"Rule number two!" she continued, ignoring his pained muttering. "No arguing onstage. Even if you're not happy with something I do, work with it. The whole performance will fall apart if we bicker in front of our Pokémon… not to mention the crowd!"

She made an excellent point. Drew made a mental note to keep his commentary to himself; generally, he kept a level head pretty easily, but he would be lying if he claimed that contest errors never brought out a nastier side. "What's rule number three?"

Finally she turned to look at him once more. "If we're going to compete together, we have to not only think like a team and act like a team…" She was trailing off again. He tilted his head, once again bewildered. "We have to look like a team, too." Swiftly but smoothly, she slipped her hand into his, and even though she quickly lowered her head to stare at the ground, he could see the pink blush spreading like flames across her cheeks. He felt heat rising in his own face, and felt himself involuntarily look up at the ceiling. Carefully, he entwined his fingers with hers.

They were a team. She had captivated him from the very beginning, but over time as he had watched her abilities develop and her confidence bloom, he knew that she truly had a gift. Few people were worthy enough of being considered his "rival." Even fewer earned the title of "friend." She was the first to share a spotlight with him and be known as his "partner."

"N-now then, Drew…" She stammered for a moment, but then quickly regained her composure. "Let's take the stage!"


End file.
